This invention relates to recoil absorber and redirector mechanisms for shoulder supported firearms such as rifles and shotguns, and more particularly, to an improvement in or attachment to the gun stock to substantially reduce and redirect both the recoil energy and the tendency of the gun to move upward or jerk when it is fired.
It is commonly known that the recoil of a gun causes the barrel to shift in a generally upward direction and to the left. In an automatic gun which is firing rapidly, this becomes a force which is practically uncontrollable so that effective use of the weapon is not always possible after the first few shots when rapid firing is being used.